


I Would Not Believe The Light Could Ever Go

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable Lie Ren, Date Night, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Multi, Planning Adventures, Polyamorous Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Sweet, Team as Family, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: It's Ren's turn to plan date night, and he uses the opportunity to make everything perfect for their new chance at this life.(Ren loves his partners, Pyrrha and Nora are total moms to Oscar, and Jaune is tired. FT. Fair Game)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: JNPR and friends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	I Would Not Believe The Light Could Ever Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i've wanted to write for a very, very long time now. im really glad that i was able to make it work so well, especially with the help of @albion-93(tumblr)/Albion_93(Ao3). his skills really do elevate these fics, and im totally forever grateful for you help, my guy <3  
> there was a lot of hardwork put into this oneshot, and i can only hope that yall enjoy it!!! :D
> 
> AND!!!
> 
> A big announcement for this series here, but @albion-93 and i will be co-authoring a fic of this series on how they found Pyrrha and made this domestic life for themselves!!! its unknown as to when the first chapter of that will be posted, but that we'll be writing these simultaneously with the oneshots so keep an eye out!

Nora was excited. So excited, in fact, she couldn’t keep it to herself even if she was asked to. She woke up much earlier than she usually did, and bounded down the stairs to start breakfast, accidentally waking Jaune up in the process, who decided it was better to just go ahead and get up too. 

When the pair made it downstairs, Ren was just coming in from his morning run and Pyrrha had already started the coffee and tea. 

“Gooood morning!” Nora greeted them cheerily, pressing a kiss to Pyrrha’s cheek, and then Ren’s. 

Pyrrha giggled, “Good morning, Nora.”

“Morning,” Jaune grumbled, slumped over and still blinking sleep from his eyes.

“And good morning to you too, Jaune,” Pyrrha said teasingly.

“Did Nora wake you up?” Ren said with a knowing smirk.

“You better believe it!” She cheered, “We’ve got a big day ahead of us and I will not let us get behind!”

Jaune groaned as he sat down at the table and laid his head down into his arms, too tired to keep himself sitting up.

“Coffee…” he mumbled, and Pyrhha laughed as she poured some into his favorite Pumpkin Pete mug.

“Aw, did our  _ fearless leader  _ not get enough sleep?” Pyrrha asked him as she handed him the cup.

“You guys kept me up,” he complained, sipping on his mug, “You did  _ not  _ have to play a sixteenth round of that video game!”

Nora gave him a cheeky smile, “But we did! And it was so much fun, and now we’ll have even more fun tonight!”

“We still have to get our dresses,” Pyrrha reminded Nora.

“What?” Ren frowned, “I told you to get those last week, you told us that you went to the boutique while Jaune and I went to get fitted for suits!”

“Well, we  _ did  _ go to the boutique, but, well...” Pyrrha gave an apologetic smile, nervously toying with her fingers, “We  _ may  _ have gotten distracted. Just a little…?”

Ren sighed dramatically and pinched the bridge of his nose, “ _ How?” _

“They had little mini dresses! For  _ dogs!”  _ Nora squealed, pulling out her scroll, eager to show the boys how cute the dresses were. 

“Annnnnd that would explain the spontaneous trip they took to Ruby’s house, afterwards,” Jaune said from where he still half-laid on the table.

“Zwei was just so cute in that little dress,” Pyrrha said, such a joyful smile on her face Ren could hardly blame them.

“Look!  _ Look!”  _ Nora smiled, shoving the scroll into Ren’s face, pictures of Zwei wearing a yellow, ruffled dress showing up on it. He looked positively oblivious to what he was wearing.

Jaune lifted his head just for a moment to look at it, “Okay, yeah, that’s adorable.”

Though charmed by the photos, Ren shook his head a bit, determined not to let this focus slip, “You have to go get those dresses today. I’ve had this planned for a month and I won’t have Zwei ruining it…  _ again.”  _

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head!” Nora grinned, pressing a soft kiss to his temple, “We’ll have it done before you know it!”

Ren smiled a little, and kissed her forehead, “Alright…”

The four turned to the stairs when they heard a soft pair of feet coming down them, and then Oscar appeared at the base of the steps, still dressed in his pyjamas and looking a little groggy from waking up.

“Oh, good morning, everyone,” he said pleasantly.

“Good morning, Oscar!” the others chorused happily.

“But I’m making Oscar go with you,” Ren finished with a sly smirk. 

“Wait- Where am I going?” he asked, eyes wide and kind of panicked.

“Dress shopping!” Nora cheered. She whizzed over to Oscar and scooped him up in an excited spinning hug.

“Oh- Uh, okay? I guess?” he stuttered as Nora released him, blushing a little as he joined them in the kitchen to make his morning cup of hot chocolate. “Can I ask why?”

Ren grabbed Oscar by the shoulders, and forced the young teen to look him in the eye, “Oscar, this is very important so I need you to listen to me; I need your help.”

Still in a sleepy haze, the boy nodded his head and absently said, “I’m listening.”

“I am trying to treat my amazing partners to a wonderful night out, and our sweet girlfriends still need dresses.  _ Apparently,  _ they cannot be trusted to do this themselves and I need you to go with them and keep them on track.” 

Oscar blinked widely at Ren, “Why don’t you or Jaune do it?”

“I still have to finish preparations and Jaune needs to go run some errands-”

“ _ I do?”  _ Jaune whined in the background.

“ _ Yes.  _ Oscar, please, I am depending on you.”

“Okay, Ren, I’ll help you guys out...” said Oscar at last, very reluctantly, “I still don’t know the first thing about dresses or clothes shopping. Heck, at least Jaune’s actually worn a-”

He was immediately shushed by a panicked Ren, glancing up towards the excited girlfriends, and at a suspicious Jaune. He knew if they all started talking about  _ that _ particular night, then nothing would get done.

“Did Nora tell you about the night of the Beacon Dance?” he whispered as he leaned in close to Oscar, who nodded silently. “That explains a lot… honestly, you’ve got the easiest job. Just watch the girls trying on different dresses and other accessories and help them decide which ones look the best while also keeping them on schedule,” explained Ren patiently.

“Sounds simple enough,” Oscar said with a gentle smile, pulling away from his older teammate. As he began to make his hot chocolate, Ren went back to relaying what all needed to be done for the day.

“Jaune, you have to go pick up our suits, make sure they don’t get creased,” Ren said firmly, “And there’s an order I put in at the florist’s I’d like you to get.”

Jaune let his face fall flat on the table, yet still gave Ren a thumb’s up.

“You two need to hurry though, we have dinner reservations to make,” Ren reminded the girls.

“We’ll be quick,” Pyrrha promised him, “But maybe we should eat breakfast first. The boutique doesn't open for another two hours or so anyways.”

“Oh, right,” Ren said, blinking a bit as he realized just how early it still was.

Nora sat down next to Jaune with her coffee. “Can we have pancakes?” She asked Ren, looking at him as innocently as she could.

“The things we do for love,” Ren bemoaned sarcastically, already pulling out the supplies.

“Tell me about it,” Jaune sighed as he sat up right, taking a long drink from his mug as he did so.

Oscar giggled a little as he took a seat at the table on the other side of Jaune, and set his own mug down in front of him.

“And what's so funny, Mister Chuckles?” Jaune teased, reaching a hand over to lightly tickle at Oscar’s sides. 

“Jaune!” Oscar protested, trying desperately not to laugh and squirming in his chair to get away from his teammate. Pyrrha covered her mouth as to not giggle out loud at this sight.

The knight, for his part, did stop, and smiled curiously at the youngest member of the team, “Seriously though, why the laughing?”

Oscar shrugged, “I.. I don’t know, you guys are just… really… cute?”

Ren blushed a little, while Pyrrha looked away shyly and Nora gave a big ‘Awww!’

“Oh, I know,” Jaune laughed a bit himself, “They’re adorable.”

“You’re cute too!” Nora squealed, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and putting a huge kiss on his cheek.

Jaune turned beet red, “Th-Thanks, Nora,” he mumbled.

Oscar laughed again as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

After they ate together, the girls and Oscar loaded up into the small car, Pyrrha in the driver’s seat as per usual. They drove to the small shopping center in Patch, where most things people living on the small island could want could be found. The drive was full of giddy chatter from Pyrrha and Nora as to what may have been planned for that evening, and speculation on what the boys’ suits would look like.

“Do you have any ideas, Oscar?” Pyrrha asked him.

The teen was startled out of his daze, as he’d zoned out just staring out the window, “Oh, uh, sorry?”

Nora snorted, “What type of dresses do you think we should get, silly!”

“I don’t really know anything about that… I’ve hardly ever been in a nice clothing store either,” he told them nervously, “My aunt, she um, always made our clothes herself… and never anything fancy, always work clothes.”

“Mmm,” Pyrrha nodded, “Well, we’ll just have to show you everything, then!”

Oscar smiled hopefully, maybe this wouldn’t be too boring, like Yang always said it was, much to Weiss’s frustration. Better still, he’d get to spend time with two of his favorite people! He was fairly confident this would go well, as long as he just did what Ren asked and kept the girls on track.

“Maybe we should do full length dresses,” Pyrrha suggested.

“As long as mine’s pink I don’t care,” Nora said.

Finally they made it into the tiny town, and parked in one of the spots against the curb. The three climbed out of the car and Oscar took in the simple nature of the town. There were two strip malls on either side of each other, with a grocery store on one end and an emergency clinic on the other. 

Pyrrha gently grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards the boutique, her long, red skirt swishing around her feet, “I’m sure we will have a grand time together!”

“Yup!” Nora agreed, grabbing his hand loosely and swinging it between them, “We can go to the place next door for lunch afterwards, too!”

“Sounds good,” he said, staring at the ground as they walked, allowing the older two to lead him. 

“Here we are,” Pyrrha said happily, and Oscar looked up at the little shop in near awe. There were two mannequins sitting in the window, each draped in swaths of shining and colorful fabric, their necks decorated in large, sparkly necklaces, and they had delicate earrings dangling from their ears to match. 

“These ones are even prettier than the ones from last week!” Nora pointed out, eyes big and excited. 

Pyrrha nodded along with her, “Yes! I can’t wait to see if they have anything else new in stock.”

As they opened the door, a little bell rang and Oscar was swept away by the sheer amount of  _ clothes  _ just sitting around looking pretty. 

There were dresses, of course, long dresses, short dresses, dresses with long sleeves and dresses with no sleeves, and there were skirts too! Long skirts that poofed out and short skirts that were pleated, and everything had a different color or pattern or style, and Oscar was surprised by how genuinely interested he was in the sheer variety of clothing styles.

“Woah,” he whispered, some sparkly jewelry with large gemstones catching his eye.

“Like what you see?” teased Nora, laughing loudly as she playfully elbowed his sides.

Oscar blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I… I guess? It’s just- Did they make all this themselves?”

“Some of it was made in the store, and some of it is imported from other kingdoms,” said an employee from seemingly nowhere, she had popped up by the cash register, a large cardboard box in her arms, “Hi! Welcome back, girls!”

“Hello!” Pyrrha said pleasantly.

“Hi!” Nora greeted, bouncing on her feet. 

“Back for another doggy dress?” the employee asked with an amused smile. 

Nora’s eyes lit up, “Am I-?!”

“No!” Oscar said quickly, “Ren said you guys really needed those dresses, remember?”

“He’s right,” Pyrrha said with a gentle smile, she turned to look at the employee, “Do you have any new formal dresses in?”

Two armfuls of long, elegant dresses later, Oscar found himself sitting on a bench outside of the dressing rooms. After the initial excitement wore off, he began checking his scroll for the time, what was taking them so long? Pyrrha and Nora were talking excitedly within the dressing stall itself, each making little comments as they tried on the first of the dresses. 

The flimsy door swung open, and Oscar looked up to see his friends wearing dresses that were simply gorgeous on them. 

The one Pyrrha wore was velvet and the color of rich, emerald green, with long sleeves and a high collar, but there were cutouts at her shoulder for some reason; the skirt of the dress was very long and clung to her legs, Oscar thought it was stunning. Nora wore a dress that was a deep, warm, pink that didn’t have sleeves at all, there was also an electric blue sash around the waist, and the skirt was flowy and kind of angelic, in a way. 

“These are very nice,” Pyrrha mused, walking over to the full length mirrors on the other side of the room.

Nora did a little twirl in front of them, both her and Oscar absolutely captivated by the way the skirt seemed to dance with her. “They’re so pretty!” she exclaimed, “What do you think Oscar?”

“They  _ are  _ really pretty,” he said a bit dreamily, captivated by how well it suited her.

“I think they could definitely be contenders,” Pyrrha decided, moving around a bit in the mirrors to see the different angles, “Lets go try on some of the others, Nora.”

So they each went through about four more dresses, the girls thought none of them particularly stood out, but Oscar was convinced they were all beautiful. He glanced down at the clock on his scroll as they were putting on the next set of dresses, and saw that it was already half past noon.

“Uh, guys… What time did Ren want you back, again…?” he asked them timidly. 

“2 o’clock,” Pyrrha answered, her voice followed by the sounds of fabric being ruffled around, “Why?”

“You might wanna hurry up… It’s already 12:30.”

The door opened once again, revealing the girls to be in two new dresses all over again. They were the nicest dresses they had tried on yet, Pyrrha’s being a deep scarlet with an equally deep ‘V’ shaped neckline. Nora’s had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, the soft rose pink of the fabric both flattering and eye-catching. 

“Well, I think these are the ones!” Pyrrha grinned, she walked back over to the mirrors, and seemed to watch the reflection of her dress with joy. The skirt wasn't as tight as the one from the first dress, but it still showed off her figure. 

Nora nodded her agreement, “Yes! We look  _ awesome!”  _ She spun around in a little circle, the pleated skirt spinning perfectly with her. 

“Yeah, they are super cool,” Oscar said with a shy smile, “So, you guys are gonna buy these and then we’ll go?”

Pyrrha and Nora shared a look with each other before they completely burst out laughing. Nora practically fell over, while Pyrrha had to grab her stomach from laughing so hard.

“Oh Oscar!” Pyrrha sighed after the intense laughter, “You’re so funny!”

“We still have to get shoes, and jewelry!” Nora explained, getting back up, “Ya know, so it’ll match!”

Oscar stared at them, “Oh…”

“Let’s go look around,” Pyrrha suggested, walking back out to the main room still in her dress, Nora following closely, pulling Oscar along.

Oscar poked his head into their dressing room, surprised at how so many clothes could look so neat in such a small space. 

“Oscar!” Nora called out, coming back around the corner, “C’mon! We wanna show you how to pick out matching things!”

An hour and a half later, the three were back in the car on their way home, the trunk loaded with the the girl’s new clothes and accessories. Oscar was happy to have spent time with Pyrrha and Nora, he really looked up to them and it was rare he got time alone with the two of them. Nora was currently on her scroll with Ren, explaining the hold up and reassuring him they would be right on time with his schedule anyways. 

_ “Have you talked to Oscar about what he’s going to do tonight while we’re gone?”  _ Ren suddenly asked, the sounds of him scribbling on paper coming over the speaker as well. 

“Oh,” Pyrrha said softly, “I guess we hadn’t thought about that in all the excitement.”

“Yeah, what  _ are  _ you going to do, Oscar?” Nora asked. 

Oscar shrugged from the backseat, “I thought maybe I’d hang out with Qrow and Clover since they’re in town. Qrow told me a while ago he didn’t mind spending time with us, anyways.”

_ “Okay, why don’t you ask them to come over to our house, then?”  _

“Uh, sure? Any particular reason why?” Oscar asked, already pulling out his scroll to text Qrow. 

_ “I just don’t want us to have to worry about your whereabouts tonight,”  _ Ren explained.

Oscar huffed, “For the last time, I can take care of myself.”

“We know, but you still live with us and we like to know where you are,” Pyrrha said firmly, “Those are the rules.”

“What if you come home at like, 2 am?! We might think it's a burglar and accidentally hurt you!” Nora ranted, looking absolutely horrified with herself for doing something that hadn’t even happened.

Pyrrha shook her head fondly, while Ren sighed tiredly, “ _ I’ll see you soon, then?” _

“Just ten more minutes,” Pyrrha promised. 

“Is Jaune back yet?” Nora asked.

_ “Yes, he’s already in the shower. We leave at six tonight, so please hurry,”  _ Ren told them, sounding kind of stressed out. 

“Just a few more minutes, Renny,” Nora said sympathetically, then ended the call.

~*~

Ren paced the kitchen anxiously, all sorts of ideas and worries running rampant throughout his head as the time for them to leave for their date drew closer. On the table sat his biggest surprise, the one he had had Jaune pick up earlier that day from the florist. The Huntsman was fairly proud of himself for coming up with the idea, and smiled. This would be the centerpiece of the whole evening.

It was a bouquet the size of Akouo, tall and full, featuring four distinct colors: blue, red, pink, and purple. White and yellow was mixed in throughout it, in little hints, giving the display some more depth and grandeur. Ren knew he was being maybe a little excessive, but it had been too long since they’d had the chance to go out and enjoy themselves, to enjoy being  _ together.  _ On top of all that, Ren really loved seeing those ecstatic expressions on his lovers’ faces when they saw the surprises he created. 

Ren’s face softened as he watched Oscar sitting at the table, across from the bouquet. Oscar was the only other person in the house who had seen it yet, as it had been a giant cardboard box when Jaune picked it up, and the teen was absolutely enamoured by it. The girls and Oscar had gotten home a few hours beforehand, and were still getting ready upstairs with Jane. Ren hadn’t been ready for very long himself, and was glad that his partners put so much effort into looking nice for him.   
  
“So, what do you think?” Ren asked him suddenly, scaring him out of whatever blissful daze he’d been in.

“It’s beautiful,” Oscar whispered, reaching out a hand to gently stroke the petals of a big, red rose. 

Ren felt his heart melt a little at the sight, their chi-  _ friend  _ was flat adorable, “I’m glad you like it.”

“We’re ready!” Ren heard Pyrrha cheer, and he turned around at just the perfect moment to watch them come down the stairs. 

His girlfriends’ outfits were stunning, they complimented both their personalities and figures, which excited Ren even further. While he had already seen Jaune’s suit, he was still enraptured by how he looked accompanied by Pyrrha and Nora. The blue vest Jaune wore mixed with the blood crimson of Pyrrha’s dress and warm pink of Nora’s was quite the sight to behold. 

“ _ Hello  _ Ren!” Nora said with a hungry grin, walking right up to him and pulling him into a deep kiss.

“Hi,” he murmured with a smirk when it broke. 

Then he was ambushed by Jaune and Pyrrha simultaneously kissing his cheeks, the left one marked by her intense, red lipstick, and the right one sticky with Jaune’s chapstick. Ren blushed, but didn’t shy away from the attention, just returned it by placing a kiss on the corner of each of their mouths. 

The group was interrupted by knocking on the front door.

“That would be the babysitters,” Jaune said teasingly, just loudly enough for Oscar to hear.

“They’re not my babysitters,” Oscar argued, frowning in embarrassment, “They’re just friends of Oz and I.” 

Nora grinned at him and whispered, “ _ Babysitters.”  _

Oscar groaned and shrunk back in his chair, as Ren opened the door to let Clover Ebi and Qrow Branwen in. They both looked dapper and upbeat, which Clover pulled off with natural flair but Qrow was still growing into this new look.

“Good evening, lovebirds!” greeted Clover, going in for a hug and firmly patting Ren’s back.

“Good evening yourself,” said Ren warmly.

“Hey kids,” Qrow greeted them all, giving shoulder pats and side-hugs as he was bombarded by the unusually hyper team JNPR.

“Thanks for coming over to hang out with Oscar,” Jaune said, gratefully shaking his hand.

“Yes!” Pyrrha agreed, looking towards the young teen, “We feel much better not leaving him home alone.”

Oscar groaned, “Guys… I invited them over because I like their company, not because I needed to be watched!”

Ren smiled apologetically at him, “We know, but it still makes us feel better.”

“We’ll be back after you go to bed, so be good!” Nora said, bounding over to the teen and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

“Alright, alright,” he finally sighed, resting his head against her shoulder and returning the hug. No matter how much he acted frustrated, he always secretly enjoyed her doting on him.

Once Nora released him, he was bombarded by hugs from the other three. He watched from the table as JNPR gathered up the rest of their things, said their goodbyes, and rushed out the door.

Qrow and Clover turned their attention to Oscar, twin grins on their faces. 

“Hey kiddo, how are ya?” asked Qrow as he playfully went for a fistbump with Oscar.

“Oh, great! Pyrrha and Nora made me go to the dress shop with them, and then I watched all four of them get ready.” 

“Really? I imagine they took their sweet time, you weren’t bored were you?”

“Actually, I quite liked it, I’d never seen so much clothes in one space before. Later, Ren had me help him take the bouquet out of the box, and I haven’t done much since…”

Clover smiled gently, “Well, what would you  _ like  _ to do?”

“I have a few board games we could play to pass the time, if you’re uh, interested?”

“Sure, whatever you wanna do, kid,” Qrow told him, ruffling his hair.

~*~

The restaurant Ren had taken them to was positively gorgeous. The ceilings were high with large, crystal chandeliers sangling down, and the floors were made of a white marble that gleamed in the bright, white lighting; each table had a small vase of purple orchids and lavender cloth napkins folded into cranes setting atop crisp, white table cloths. Jaune thought the whole place was nearly unbearably  _ fancy _ , but his girlfriends and boyfriend seemed so happy and content with the place he couldn’t find it in his heart to be truly uncomfortable.  _ Especially  _ since Ren obviously put in an extreme amount of effort to make the evening so nice.

He sipped on his champagne, holding back choking laughter at Nora’s story telling abilities, as she relayed the tale of what she and Yang had been up to the previous day. Judging by the looks on Ren and Pyrrha’s faces, who were sitting across the table from him and Nora, they were just as amused  _ and  _ in love with Nora as he was.

Jaune sighed happily as he set his glass back down on the table, and suddenly realized all three of his partners were staring at him.

“What?” he said with a worried frown.

Pyrrha smiled at him, “Nothing, just that you’re incredibly handsome and I know that it isn’t just because of the new suit.”

Jaune rolled his eyes, “You guys are impossible.”

“ _ You’re  _ impossibly hot,” Nora argued, then got that smirk on her face that meant trouble and looked over at Ren, “ _ Both  _ of you are.”

“How many girls are lucky enough to say they have two gorgeous boyfriends  _ and  _ a stunning girlfriend?” Pyrrha asked them, her gaze roaming over her partners.

“I am,” Nora replied flirtatiously.

Jaune smiled sheepishly, “Well, I know we can all say that we’re the luckiest people in all of Remnant to have a boyfriend thoughtful enough to plan a night like this.”

Ren flushed red and averted his eyes, “It’s only because I love you all so much, and… we needed a nice night together like this.”

“Agreed,” Jaune hummed, “It’s been too long, and besides a nice dinner never hurt anybody.”

“There’s something else I have planned for after dinner,” Ren revealed, taking a sip of wine from his own glass.

“What?! Really?!” Nora gasped, slamming her hands down on the table excitedly.

Ren smiled sneakily, “Yes, but you’ll have to wait to find out.”

She threw her head back dramatically and let out a wail of, “NOOOOO!”

The other three broke into laughter that was quickly cut off by Pyrrha pressing a deep kiss against Ren’s lips. Jaune and Nora watched with hungry eyes.

“They sure do make quite a sight, huh?” Nora murmured.

“Oh yeah,” Jaune smirked.

The two broke apart, breathless and flushed, and looked at their partners.

“There’s more where that came from,” Pyrrha promised them with a giggle.

~*~

It had been a couple hours since JNPR had left for their date, and Oscar had been having fun with Qrow and Clover, Ozpin seemed to be too. He and Oscar had been using a smooth series of transitions to have conversations where both of them could engage in talking with others. Everyone was still getting used to it, but Clover seemed to be taking it better than most.

He had even made dinner of homemade pizza for Qrow and Oscar, and they had sat at the table to eat it while a movie they weren’t really watching played on the TV. Oscar had insisted JNPR wouldn’t be mad if they sat in the living room to eat, but Qrow and Clover had wanted to sit at the table.

The conversation had come to a comfortable lull about halfway through dinner when Clover suddenly said, “You know, Oscar, it’s not every boy or girl in Remnant who can claim to have two moms and two dads.”

The teen spluttered and choked on his piece of pizza, “WHA-?! No! We’re not- It’s not that-!”

Qrow laughed and rubbed Oscar’s back comfortingly, “Relax, Oscar.”

Clover smiled apologetically at Oscar, “I guess they haven’t had that conversation with you yet?”

“Conversation?” he blinked in confusion and slight panic, “What conversation?”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” Qrow told him, shaking his head amusedly.

“I- okay…?” 

Clover ruffled Oscar’s hair as he stood up to take plates to the sink.

“Hey, let me clean up,” Qrow said, following Clover quickly.

_ It’s funny how much more observant literally everyone around you is than you are. _

Oscar gave an offended sigh, “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

_ Precisely what it does. _

The two Huntsmen gave Oscar a curious look as Qrow started to unload the dishwasher and Clover started to put away the rest of the pizza. 

“Everything okay?” Clover asked.

“Ozpin’s making fun of me,” Oscar complained, crossing his arms defensively across his body.

Qrow laughed, deep and free, and Oscar felt Ozpin’s joy at the sound. 

“Oz, leave the kid alone,” Qrow chided him.

Ozpin took over for a moment, “It is merely out of love.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Oscar took back control, and slumped back in his seat at the table a bit, Qrow and Clover both noticed how sullen he suddenly looked. 

“Anything you wanted to do next?” Clover asked him, leaning against the kitchen table casually. 

Oscar shrugged, “I… can’t really think of anything in particular.”

“Well, why don’t you go get ready for bed while I finish up here. Then we could play some video games, that’s what Ruby and Yang like to do,” Qrow offered as he put a mug away in the proper cabinet. 

“Okay,” he said, perking up some, and scampered up the stairs, whilst Qrow and Clover shared a fond look with each other.

~*~

Pyrrha felt her breath get caught in her throat as she saw what lay beyond the doors of the top floor of the restaurant they’d gone to. 

It was a ballroom, filled with people of all sorts, dancing and sipping champagne along to the music being played by a full orchestra in the back of the room.  _ This  _ was why Ren wanted them to get nice and new suits and dresses. It was just so…  _ elegant.  _

“ _ Oh, _ ” she heard Jaune whisper,  _ oh  _ indeed. She turned to look at her partners, and saw Nora absolutely light up. 

“I call first dance with Ren!” the shorter girl cheered, grabbing their boyfriend’s hands in her own and dragging him out to the center of the dance floor. 

Jaune gave a soft chuckle at her antics, then turned to Pyrrha, his hand outstretched to her, a shy smile on his face. How many people could get a second chance at a night like this?

“May I have this dance?” he asked her softly.

“You may,” Pyrrha grinned, accepting his hand in her own and allowing him to lead her in a dance. They danced further up through the gathering of people until they were perfectly parallel with Ren and Nora, the four sharing laughter and joyful grins with each other. They switched around, Ren leading Pyrrha in dance next while Nora led Jaune, then Pyrrha leading Nora and Jaune leading Ren. 

The four danced together until their feet positively ached, swaying with the music and the hold of each other’s arms, they glided and twirled and snuck in chaste kisses until each of them were flushed and happy and sighing in the love of each other. People began leaving as the night wore on, until there were only a dozen or so people left in the ballroom. The orchestra soldiered on, and disposable glasses of champagne were passed around until the four felt absolutely out of breath and  _ giddy,  _ like it was Beacon all over again. 

As they sat in their car maybe an hour later, breathless and dizzy, Ren took a moment to simply breathe it all in. The night had been an overwhelming success, and with an extra bottle of unopened wine stored in the trunk of the car, it was far from over. Being the only one still sober enough to drive, he kicked it into high gear and took his lovers home. 

When they finally arrived back in Patch it was nearly midnight, and Nora was snoring softly against Jaune’s shoulder in the backseat. He shook her awake and Pyrrha grabbed the wine from the trunk while the four entered their house as cleanly as they could, being mindful of their guests and of Oscar. 

The lights in the house were still on, the girls kicked off their shoes and the boys loosened their ties and unbuttoned their vests the second they all walked in the door. They stumbled a bit down the short hallway until they made it to the end, and saw Clover and Qrow sitting on the couch, the TV showing the home screen of some video game. And of course, there was Oscar, curled up into Qrow’s side, fast asleep.

Nora and Pyrrha both gave an audible, “Aww,” at the sight. 

“Hey guys,” Clover said quietly from the couch, “Glad you’re back safely.”

“Did you guys have fun?” Qrow asked, his hand resting lightly on Oscar’s back.

“Yeah,” Jaune grinned at Ren, “It was pretty awesome.”

“Good,” Qrow grinned, running his fingers through Oscar’s hair, gently trying to wake him up.

“No, don’t wake him up,” Jaune whispered, bending down to gather Oscar in his arms, holding the teen so that he was sleeping comfortably in Jaune’s arms.

“Thank you for coming over,” Ren said, giving Qrow and Clover each a goodbye hug.

“It's no problem, he’s a good kid,” Clover said, clapping his hands on Nora and Pyrrha’s shoulders.

Qrow gave Oscar’s hair one last good ruffle and then began to gather his and Clover’s things, “You all have a good night, and don’t stay up too late, alright?”

“They better let me sleep tonight, or I might have to crawl in bed with this one,” Jaune said teasingly, shifting Oscar in his arms as he turned to go up the stairs.

“Goodbye Qrow, goodbye Clover!” Pyrrha called after them as they left the house. 

Nora ran to the kitchen to grab glasses, while Ren grabbed a deck of cards from the living room cabinet. The three followed Jaune up the stairs, and watched from the doorway to Oscar’s room as he tucked their youngest member into bed, Oscar giving no signs as to having woken up.

“You’re so good at this,” Nora whispered to Jaune as he joined them, the four watching the sleeping teen fondly for just a moment.

Jaune blushed and shrugged, “It’s… easy? I guess?”

Pyrrha kissed his temple, the red lipstick worn away long ago, “It’s strangely attractive to see you act like that.”

“Agreed,” Ren murmured, leading his partners down the hallway and to the master bedroom. 

Nora set the glasses down on the nightstand, Ren grabbed the extra blankets from the basket at the foot of the bed, Pyrrha pulled the cork from the wine bottle with her teeth from the edge of the bed, and Jaune climbed in and started shuffling the cards. They were soon sprawled out across the mattress, the only light being from the muted TV, which played an old show from years and years ago they didn’t quite recognize. 

As Nora laid her head in Ren’s lap, Pyrrha poured wine into the glasses, and Jaune dealt out cards for them to start a quiet game, Ren found himself proud of the evening he’d been able to create for his partners. They had needed this. Needed to imagine a simpler time. Needed to give promise to what may lay ahead. Ren loved these people more than he thought he could ever love anybody else, and being able to show it like this, in such a raw and honest way, made his heart flutter and do cartwheels in his chest.

Yes, Lie Ren loved Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos. No one would ever be able to stop him from wearing that on his sleeve. And with time, he knew their love would only grow and strengthen. He smiled and ran his fingers through Nora’s short hair, chuckling softly at Jaune’s reaction to losing a few points to Pyrrha. 

This was the life he lived, the beautiful, lucky, life he never imagined he’d actually have. 

This was everything. 


End file.
